To Jump The Gun
by blackbirdxsinging
Summary: After a horrible accidcent on the rooftops of New York, Lucy wakes up to find her life completely disoriented.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I look up, at the roof. I see him, I see Jude.

He's singing… 'All you need is love.' I see him looking around…

Looking for _me._

I have to get over there. I have to get up there and see him again.

I ran up to the doors but a cop pushed me back. "I need to get up there!!" I screamed.

"The roof is closed." He said tonelessly.

I looked around, but I couldn't see any way to get up there.

I finally made my decision, and rushed to it. I sprinted across the street, pushing people in all different directions. I flung my head up and saw Jude, turning from the microphone, ready to leave. "Jude!!" I yell at the top of my lungs, but he can't hear me over the crowd who has started singing along.

I rip the door open and sprint up the concrete stairs. I run as fast as I can, maybe too fast, until I see the end of the stairs. Then I run faster.

I can't really remember much other than that. I remember falling. Not down the stairs, but I fell hard. I stood up; knowing I probably broke a lot of different things, but ran again for the door.

Everything was swinging. Back and forth to the music. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't see the door anymore. I just kept moving forward, until I finally stumbled on the roof, looking around for Jude.

He looks over and sees me. He smiles brightly, and I see his eyes filling.

My eyes fill too, not only the joy of seeing him, but the pain from my head.

_What happened?_

I reach my hand up to brush the hair out of my face, and hold my head a bit. It hurts so much.

He looks over the edge, and sees the cops. I see his mouth form the words 'Lucy' but I can't hear him. It's just pounding.

I blink, and everyone is off the stage. I swallow my fear. "There's something wrong with me." I whisper, and my voice echoes out for miles, it seems. I close my eyes and yell in pain.

All of the sudden, I feel Jude's strong arms wrap around me.

"Lucy!!" I hear him yell, and his voice echoes too. He laughs a bit and picks me up, spinning me in circles and circles…

He lets go and I close my eyes in pain. My head is spinning, spinning…

"Lucy?" He asks, and his voice is louder than ever.

I put my hand up to my head and feel blood. I take it from my head and look at it, a little scared.

"Lucy." He whispers, horrified. And then he starts yelling. "I need help!! I need a doctor!! Help!!!"

I take a look at him, close my eyes, and start falling.

Jude runs over to me and catches me, supporting my back. "Lucy?? Lucy?!?"

"Jude." I whisper, opening my eyes just a little.

"Lucy…" He's crying now. "What happened?" What happened, Lucy?"

"I love you, Jude." I whisper, seeing black edge the corners of my eyesight.

Jude shook his head. "You aren't going to die, Lucy." He whispers, tears dropping from his eyes and onto my arms.

"Tell me… tell me that you love me." I manage to spit out.

"I need help!!!" Jude yelled again.

"Say it." I whisper again.

Jude looks through my eyes. "You are going to be okay, Lucy. Everything is going to be okay."

I shook my head, as the black corners started filling up. "Please, Jude."

He looks out on the street, and then back to my eyes. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you." I whisper back, and then the black fills in my eyesight and I feel my eyes close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

-

"Mom, I think it's time." Max whispers. "It's been a year."

She gasps for breath. "Oh, this has been so hard on me and your father. First you being drafted," She blew her nose. "And now this."

"Mom." Max said. "It's hard on me too. I'm her big brother." He bites his lip, trying not to cry.

"Did you call Jude?" His mother finally says.

Max sat on his chair. "I think its best he doesn't know."

She nods. "I don't know what I am going to do without my Lucy."

Max sat with his hand on his chin. "Lucy's been gone for a whole year, mother." He whispers.

She sniffed. "But this is the real thing, isn't it?"

There was silence.

"Maybe threes a way she'll come back."

"Mom." Max said sternly. "If there was a way, she would be back. The doctors would have found a way. She's breathing, but Lucy's up in heaven."

Silence. "With Daniel." She said, trying to make herself feel better.

"Yes mum. With Daniel."

There was only the sound of breathing, now. Breathing and thinking.

"We have to do this now, mom."

She nods, and then sits next to Lucy. "I don't know if you can hear me, Luce, but if you can, could you show me?" She stroked her hair. She started crying. "Please Lucy? Just show me something to let me know you're here. And then we'll forget about pulling the plug. I promise you. Just show me."

She watched Lucy breathe for a moment. And then turned. "Just do it, Max."

Max hesitated, and then quickly clicked off all the machines.

"So that's it." She whispered. "Lucy's dead."

Max was quiet, and then spoke. "We should leave." He whispered.

She nodded and they both walked to the door.

Max opened the door and let his mother go ahead. He was about to shut the door, when he looked in and shed a single tear for his baby sister. Then he shut the door.

"Max?" Lucy flung out of her bed. "Max!!"

There was nothing. Lucy sprung out of bed and immediately collapsed. "I can't…" She had forgotten how to walk.

She crawled with a lot of effort to the door and then flung it open. "Max!!"

He turned around and stared in disbelief. "Lucy?"

Lucy smiled.

"Lucy!!!" They both yelled together. They ran over to her.

"Lucy, you're alive." Max whispered.

She looked around, confused. "Of course I'm awake."

Max wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so scared." Lucy's mother whispered, bawling.

"Where's Jude?" Lucy asked. Everyone fell silent.

Lucy looked at Max, and he looked at the ground.

"What? What happened?"

Max looked in her eyes, then to his mother, who nodded. He looked back at Lucy.

"Luce, we don't know where Jude is."

Her eyes filled up. "What do you mean, _you don't know?_ You're his best friend!!"

She looked back and forth.

"Jude… moved back to Liverpool, Lucy." Max said finally.

Lucy stared in astonishment. "What?" She looked at her mother, who looked away. "He couldn't have moved away. I just saw him a few hours ago!!" She pointed out the window.

Max closed his eyes. "It wasn't a few hours ago, Lucy."

She breathed angrily. "How long was I asleep for?" She whispered.

"You weren't asleep, Lucy. You were in a persistent coma." She covered her mouth, shocked. "And you were in a persistent coma for twelve months."

She closed her eyes and bit her lips. She shook her head. "No." She whispered.

She saw Jude through her closed eyes. All the times he had come back for her. And now he was gone.

"Lucy..." Max whispered. "We waited so long for you to wake up."

She shook her head. "I can't believe this."

Max looked down. "I know, it's pretty…"

"No, I really can't believe you. Why would I be in a coma?"

Max's mother was crying.

"Lucy, you _fell._" Max whispered. "You hit your head." He was crying. "By the time the ambulance got you to the hospital, there was nothing they could do."

"But my… my head, it feels fine."

Max sobbed a bit. "You have severe brain damage, Lucy."

She shook her head. "No. You're wrong." She stood up, a bit shaky, but stood.

"Lucy, don't do anything stupid." Max said. "You need to go to rehab to learn to walk." Lucy pushed past him, stumbling on her feet. "Lucy!"

She stumbled for the door, grabbing things around her to hold her up. Her legs felt strange underneath her, almost as she couldn't feel them.

"What the hell…" One of the doctors whispered, and walked quickly up to Lucy. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get out of here. Please, I just need to…"

"You can't walk. Look at yourself. If you aren't careful, you'll fall down. If the shock is big enough, you can go into another…" Lucy tripped and the doctor caught her. "Coma! Get back into bed!"

"I can't! I have to see him!!"

"Luce, you should listen to him." Max said, looking through Lucy's eyes. His blondish hair hung in his eyes. "Just go back to bed."

The doctor hoisted Lucy up and placed her on a wheelchair. Lucy was so shocked on what had happened. She just kept looking through Max's eyes.

The doctor wheeled her into her old room. She looked around. There were flowers on the table, along with a picture frame that was face down. Lucy lifted herself onto the bed herself and picked up the picture.

The picture was blurred, almost so blurred she couldn't see it. She saw two people, sitting together, one with long straight hair and one with short messy hair. Then she realized what it was.

Lucy quickly placed the picture on the desk with her eyes closed, her heart skipping a beat.

"Luce?" Max walked in and sat on the chair. "You wanna talk?"

She shook her head. "No." She whispered.

There was a tense silence.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Lucy asked, her eyes still closed.

Max stayed silent.

"Why did he leave?" She whispered under her breath.

Max shrugged. "No one really knows, Lucy. There were probably a lot of reasons."

A tear slid down her cheek. "Do you think that… if I was more careful on the stairs…"

"Lucy, don't make this about you." Max said suddenly.

Lucy sighed. "Its my fault he's gone, Max." She whispered. "I know it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"What time is it?"

"I don't know."

The brown haired girl that Jude had picked up the other night stood up, getting out of the bed.

"I knew that this was going to be a bad idea. All the girls said that you're nothing but trouble."

Jude sat up. "Who?" He asked, curious and slightly annoyed.

"Well, you know," She pulled her dress up over her cold skin. "Molly, and her friends."

Jude sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was already starting to feel a hangover.

"What _happened,_ anyways?" She asked, sitting next to him.

He sighed, feeling regret that he picked up the chattiest girl in the club. "I fell in love with a girl in New York."

She laughed under her breath. "That wasn't love."

He looked up, a little hurt. "Yeah, it was." He mumbled in defense.

"Then why are we having this conversation?" She asked, looking around at the tossed sheets and his clothes around the room.

He covered his eyes again, not letting the horrible feeling of guilt and heartbreak get to him. "She died." He grumbled, hate bringing attention to it. It was easy to just live like it never happened. Like he was the teddy boy of Liverpool with all the other boys, never growing up and never thinking about the day—or morning after.

"Oh." She whispered, covering her mouth with a hand. "How did she die?"

"She fell… can you, uh…" He brought the hand from his face and subtly gestured to the door.

She looked at the door, as if there was something there for her, before she got it. "Oh. Right." Then she stood up and left.

After hearing the door shut from the front door, he lay back in bed and looked at the ceiling.

_She's not dead. She's not dead. _Those were the only words going through his head. _She's not dead._

He shut his eyes as tight as they could, letting a tear slip from his face. He missed her. And most of the time, he couldn't think about anything but her.

He kept his eyes shut and dreamed that she was lying next to him. That him and her had just had a regular night, and not the one-night-stand that just occurred. He dreamt that Max was going to walk in and laugh at them again, and maybe Sadie would be cooking something in the kitchen. The last part was a little ridiculous, because Sadie never cooked anything for them, mostly because she was never awake on time, but also for the fact that she burnt everything she touched. He smiled at this, and imagined reaching over and running his fingers through her blonde hair, kissing her forehead.

When he opened his eyes, he felt empty.

He stood up, pulling on a pair of jeans that lay on the floor, and walked over to his dresser. He opened the first drawer and pulled out his socks until there was nothing in there but the picture. The picture of him kissing her on the cheek, the whole thing completely blurry—you couldn't even tell it was them if you didn't know before hand. The camera that Max had wasn't very good, but he was always taking a birthday picture of his little sister.

And that year, her birthday had been spent with him.

Jude wondered if Max took a picture of her in her hospital bed. If there was a blurry picture of her in her gown, pale and asleep. A picture of a ghost.

He folded the picture and tucked it in his pocket before heading downstairs for a drink.


End file.
